1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to display advertising systems and is specifically directed to moving advertisement display panels for use on sliding panel doors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Display advertising has been available for many years and generally comprises a poster or mural placed on a flat vertical surface such as a wall, billboard, side panel of a bus or the like. The purpose of the display is to catch the public's attention and promote a product or service through the use of the display. Whether or not such advertising is successful, its use is widespread.
The first purpose of the advertisement is to catch the attention of the target audience. When placed in public places, it is required that the target consumer's attention be diverted from other activities and toward the ad. For this reason such advertisements are often eye-catching, with the purpose of the ad being more subtle and sometimes almost hidden in the effort to attract the attention of the consumer.
It is desirable to place advertising in locations where the consumer and targeted audience has a high likelihood of noticing and reading the ad. It is also desirable to provide ads that increase the chance that the consumer will be drawn toward the ad by its appearance and content. For this reason, advertisements often have very eye-catching features, such as attractive models, bucolic scenes in an urban setting, bright colors and other attention getting features. One of the most successful ways to attract attention is to make the ad interactive or in motion. This is why television advertising is a desirable medium. It meets many requirements of the advertising objective, i.e., a captive audience, interactive and motion capability and the opportunity for special effects.
In general, display panel-type advertising does not have a high degree of effectiveness with respect to captive audience and motion diversion techniques which are considered to be highly successful advertising components.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display panel-type advertising system that has the advantages of being a low cost medium such as general panel-type ads of the prior art while increasing impact by improving the ability to attract a targeted audience and by increasing the interest in the ad by using at least limited dynamic interactive or motion techniques.